


a save for my lady

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Solmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: when every ones out in a club , marinette is left alone and some guy keeps trying to get her to talk to her .Marinette is saved by her kitty even when there's no suits  .





	

**Author's Note:**

> im a dyslexic write if that annoys you don't read   
> thank you

2 years since hawkmoth was stop and taken to prison .

Hawkmoth was really Adrian's dad and since that day she hasn’t talked to him or seen him .

 

But with Adrien and nino back in Paris from America they were checking out clubs 

And the akuma club was top on there list . lights of all colours spread through the space the black chairs and tables perfect to fill the space leaving the dance floor too fill the rest of the place. 

 

“ girl move you but, i want to get a drink before you start complaining” alya proclaimed.

“ sorry alya but you now that i don't drink or dance “ 

“ i changing that tonight , well the dance part not the drinking that's smart “

“ we going in or what” mari said surprising her friend .

And walked into the akuma club .

When the girls had gotten their drinks and sat down the music sending vibration through them over and over again , nino had spotted them on his own walk to the bar and meet them shortly after .

“Hey dude’s nice to see you here .” nino said as he greeted the girls ., “ Adrian's around here somewhere and all “ mari tensed at the mention of his name 

“ hey nino “ they said 

“Mari do you mind if i steal your friend for a dance or two “ mari nodded even know they will probably come out kiss brosed .

“ thanks” they shouted before running off .  
She sat there at the lonely table sipping her juice. A young man with black hair gelled up walked up to her.

“So does the girl wont to dance” he asked 

“ no i have two left feet don't dances”,” really so why you here then “

“ just waiting for my boyfriend to come back with drinks “ please leave because there no boy coming .

“ but you came in with her “ he said pointing to alya .

She was about to say something when a pair of arms wrapped around her and then kissed the back of her head “ sorry for taking so long my lady “ 

She tensed a moment before relaxing to the boy behind her .

“ bye” she said with a wave .

But it can be chat he doesn't know me or does he. Slowly the boy's arm move from her .

“You okay mairnette sorry if it scared you “ as she look up her eyes meet green 

But Adrien's not chat but here mind must be playing tricks on her .

“ I'm fine , why did you call me my lady “,

“ um it was just a nickname of old friend i been thinking about a lot” 

Ok so he has to be chat 

“ chat noir “ it was not much higher than a whisper.

“ what was that ? “

She turn looking straight into his eyes as she said it again.

 

“ chat noir always called ladybug m'lady “ this time her voice was not hers but ladybugs .

“How did you know that ? “ looking around she grabbed his hand and pull him to an ally at the side of the club .

 

Stopping in the ally Adrien was getting worried.

Pointing a finger at him she said “ you’re an ally cat aren't you , there’s no over way you knew that .”

“ i was so how do you know .” at this point tears were running down her face without warning she hugged him slowly he hugged her back .” hey why you crying “ 

“ because i didn’t even know if you were alive , i never saw you after that night .”

Looking down at her he replied “ why were you so worried about the super hero me .”

“ because you were my best friend more then that and i never told you “ , slowly pulling away to look him in the eye .,” i'm ladybug “ she could see pure happiness swell i to his green frosted eyes .pulling her into another hug “ i'm so glad you found me my “ the latest word die in his front untill she said “ you forgot lady i am your lady now just as i was then.” 

“ the one thing that will never change “ she added 

 

 

The end


End file.
